Liliana Starlight
Liliana Starlight is the older sister of Evengelina and Ultimo Starlight. She's a cold-hearted character who is filled with mystery. She rarely is seen smiling. Backstory Liliana Starlight was the first child of Sinister and Twinkle Starlight. She was a happy child who loved to play outside the castle with the commoners. One of her best friends was a fox boy named Assault. Her father disapproved of this behavior. When the birth of Evengelina was announced, Sinister made Evengelina the new heir, as Liliana was a disgrace. Her eye color was even changed from blue to a bright red, because even though her last name was Starlight, she was no longer seen or treadted as a member of the royal family. She told Assault that they may cross paths again someday, and never left the castle after that. When Evengelina was born, her behavior was the same way. Liliana remembered what happened to her, and did what she could to stop her. Her attempts were failed, and her sister ran away. Liliana was once again the heir, but would be overruled if Evengelina returned. After the death of her parents, she was the Starlight Queen, but the ruling would still be followed. She was called to assist Interlaxia, where she met her sister once more. She was living like a commoner and was head-over-heels for young Rocket Growler. He seemed decent, but he wasn't a prince. She couldn't marry him. She tried to convince Eve to go with Prince Darken Blackshadow, who had fallen for her. Even the engagement and becoming pregnant with his child didn't keep her from Rocket, though. Liliana treated them cruely to try to straighten her sister out, who she had deep down loved and cared about. In her last words, she let Rocket know she trusted him. Eve found Liliana's journal, and her past was revealed as guilt and sadness filled them. What was also discovered was the end of the last entry said that another Starlight was born. No one really wants to die alone and hated as she did. Only fate will tell if she can start again to give her life story a happy ending in the Starzone or if she's doomed to an eternity of tragedy. Profile Info Interlaxia: Original Name: '''Queen Liliana Luster Starlight of Perfection '''Nicknames: '''Lili, Miss Diss Priss (Rocket calls her this to piss her off.) '''Age: '''20 '''Species: '''Sylerian Black Fox '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''3 ft. 6 in. '''Weight: '''80 lb. '''Ability Type: '''Speed '''IQ: '''140 '''Marital Status: '''She gets together with Assault in Starzone '''DOB: '''1/10 '''Birth Place: '''N/A '''Residence: '''N/A '''Occupation: '''A fashion designer, hair stylist, and sometimes is willing to spy for money. '''Social Class: '''Prissy '''Economic Class: '''Upper class '''Alignment: '''She sides with Sylerious, as that is her job as the queen. '''Top Speed: '''140 '''Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility -1 '' ''Speed - 7 Strength -2 Defense - 6 Evasiveness - 5 Dexterity -10 Intelligence -5 Battle'' Skill -4 Special Attacks: ''' (1). Diamond Slice Description: She uses her Diamond Edge to hack at the opponent in long, powerful slashes. She’s very venerable if she misses. (2). Stab from the Heavens Description: She jumps up and throws the Diamond Edge at the foe at a dangerous speed. If it hits, it will very well pierce through the foe’s body. (3). Mind Blow Description: She uses her psychic powers to control the mind of an opponent. She can make them do as she wishes, even kill themselves. She can’t attack while doing this, so she is left open. (4). Royal Edict Description: If she gets her hands on an opponent, she can turn them to her side til the end of the battle. She can’t use psychic powers for anything else besides this if she does it, and only lasts for a bit. (5). Revenge of the Imperial Queen Description: This is Liliana’s Rage mode. She can control any Sylerian to fight by her side for a short amount of time. She also becomes stronger and faster than ever. (6). Long Live the Perfect World Description: She can manipulate the mind of her opponent to make them see a new terrain, the perfect world. It brings all the opponent’s worst fears to life, or at least in their mind. Only when they can get a grip on themselves enough to get their mind back into the real world will they become normal again. This works great on the weak-minded. She may run away while this is going on if she needs to. (7). Illusion’s Spy Description: Liliana turns invisible and then uses mental images to mess with the foe’s head to find out all their strengths and weak points. (8). Double Team Description: She creates an illusionary copy(s) of herself to trick her opponent. The illusion(s) walks, dodges, and strikes like the real Liliana, but cannot use psychic powers. '''Abilities & Aptitude: - She’s a good jumper - Good at hiding and/or running away. - Good at manipulating and convincing others. - The best around at mind control Hobbies & Talents: - She likes puzzles, and is good at them - Good with her hands, and can make anything she makes to near perfection if not perfect. - Great at acting and a drama queen. This can sometimes help. Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mention in Basic Stats - Many of her attacks leave her open. - Her manipulation powers don’t help her as much around one with a strong mind. - Long range battles are terrible for her. - Extreme heat tires her out easy. Personal facts Friends: Darken, Lighten, Zenith, Alison, Scarla Rivals: Rocket (for being with her sister.) Enemies: Red Arms, Black Arms, Neo-Avians Known relatives: Eve (Sister), Periwinkle (Niece), Glamour (Niece), Pitch (Nephew), Dart (Nephew) Likes/Favorite activities: Puzzles, precious jewels, things to be perfect, those of royal descent, clothing with fur, being alone Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Commoners, fake things, Things that aren’t right, being underestimated, being given too little responsibility Gourmet of choice: Steak Beverages of choice: Anything fruity Favorite color(s): Black, White, Blue Personality: Liliana is one that is very tough to understand. Not many like her for only hanging out with other princesses or princes, and think she’s a cruel and mean person. Deep down, she’s a very caring person; she just doesn’t like to show it straight out. She’s very serious, and calm. She also tends to be quite quiet sometimes. She can be a tattle-tale at times, and it pisses others off. Though not afraid to express her opinions, she finds it unusually hard to trust people, no one knows why. She always seems sad or unhappy; the real reason for it is unknown to everyone but Liliana herself. It seems the only thing that makes her happy is seeing her little sister, Eve, succeed in something she sees is worthwhile. She can be self-absorbed and preppy. Though she is strict towards her sister, no one really realizes it’s her way of showing she cares, and that her sister only deserves the best. Eve tends to take it the wrong way like anyone would and it turns into a fight. From her actions, it seems that she may have been through a lot and been treated unfairly. There is not one commoner she trusts to this day. Maybe her sister can turn her around some day. Physical Appearance Color: Black silky fur with blue markings Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): White Eye Color: Red Hair/Quill Style: long, layered hair with some more spiked details on top. She has 3 long strands that cover the sides and front of her face. Nose: Shiny, black, triangular Ears: tipped in blue Tail: Black with a white tip. There are odd blue markings in the white. Other bodily features: she has markings on her shorter hair. She also has markings that are small and triangular under her eyes and on the second strand of fur on her muzzle. She has unique eye markings. The top eyelash is short, the other two are long. Attire: - Light black coat with white fur on the top. - A gold hoop and gold stud in each ear. (Hoop on top, stud on bottom) - Black pants with odd detailing on them. '-' High healed open-toed shoes. The straps and buckles are brown. - A gold belt with a gold emblem on it. The emblem seems to have what looks like a frowning face on it with two wings coming out the sides. - She wears blue eyeshadow Items & Weapons: Diamond Edge Description: Liliana’s sword. It has lots of diamond details on the handle. The blade also has diamond in it to make it very strong, but still flexible. It can take almost anything that comes its way. Vehicles: '''N/A '''Theme song: Seasons 3-6: Trapped Under Ice - Metallica Season 7: Sisters of the Light - Xandria Category:Sylerians Category:Twiquillians